


Torn Apart

by KannuckTheWolf



Series: A Series of Star Wars AU One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannuckTheWolf/pseuds/KannuckTheWolf
Summary: It's been years since they've seen each other.Now, they stand on opposite sides of the coming war.





	1. An Alternate Take

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot in A Series of Star Wars AU One-Shots. None of them are going to be connected to each other, unless I say otherwise. 
> 
> This one-shot was an idea that popped into my head while I re-read the TFA novelization. That's where a lot of this extra dialogue comes from.
> 
> WARNING: No one beta-read this, so I'm sorry.

" **BEN!** "

 

It echoed across the gap, reverberated through the vast open space above and below. On the far side of the walkway, Kylo Ren turned and retraced his last few steps. 

 

"Breha Solo," he stared across at the woman, "I wondered when I'd see you again."

 

"Take off that mask." Breha's tone was a mix of command and empathy. "You don't need it. Not here. Not with me."

 

"What do you think you'll see if I do take if off?"

 

Breha moved forward slightly. "The face of my brother."

 

"Your brother is _**gone**_. He was weak and foolish, so I destroyed him." Kylo's reply was replete with pity and anger. "But such a small, insignificant request is easily granted."

 

Reaching up, he slowly removed his mask. Breha stared at face of her brother - her twin - who no longer possesses the familiar face of the pleasant Ben Solo, but instead, the bleak expression of an unmasked Kylo Ren.

 

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe." She said. She wasn't pleading - simply stating a fact. "But it's not true. My brother is still alive. I'm looking at him right now."

 

Kylo's eyes blazed, " **NO!** The Supreme Leader is wise. He knows me for who I am, and who I can become. He knows you for who you actually are, Breha Solo. Not a true Jedi, not a future hero. Just a small-time smuggler, like your father."

 

A trace of a smirk flashed across Breha's face. "Well, I always had a bit too much of Dad in me."

 

Stepping forward, Breha moved towards her brother. There was no hesitation in her stride or in her voice. "Snoke's using you for your power, manipulating you for your abilities. When he's gotten everything he wants out of you, he'll crush you. Toss you aside. You know it's true. If you have half the ability, half the perception I know you do, you know that I'm telling you the truth. Because unlike him, I have nothing to gain from it." She paused briefly then said, "except getting my brother back."

 

Kylo hesitated. "It's too late," he said. 

 

"No, it's not." Halfway across the walkway now, Breha continued to move forward, smiling. "Never too late for the truth. Leave here with me. Come home." Without the slightest trace of malice or deception, she cast a dagger. "We miss you."

 

A strange sensation touched the man's cheeks. Something long forgotten. Dampness. Tears. 

 

"I'm being torn apart. I want - I want to be free of this _pain_." 

 

Breha took another step, then stopped, waiting. A decision had to be made, and it wasn't hers to make. 

 

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Kylo moved out onto the walkway toward Breha. "Will you help me?"

 

"Yes," Breha told him, "anything."

 

Halting an arm's length from his sister, Kylo unclipped his lightsaber, looked down as it for a moment, and then extended it toward Breha. For an instant that seemed to extend into forever, nothing happened. Smiling, Breha reached for the weapon. Then, as the light outside from outside was fully blocked by the flow of descending, accumulating dark energy, Kylo ignited the lightsaber - and the fiery red blade lanced outward to pierce Breha's chest from front to back.

 

Accepting without quite believing, Breha stared back at the face of the creature that once had been her brother. There was nothing to see there. Only darkness in the shape of a face; alien, unthinking, unfeeling. Her knees buckled, the blade titling down with her as she crumpled. Kylo extinguished it. For another, Breha held onto Kylo's forearm. A rush of memories flashed through her mind: worlds and time; family, friends, and enemies; triumphs and failures. Words she wished she had spoken and others she regretted. One memory stayed the longest in her mind: Ben and she playing in the fields around their uncle's Jedi Temple, pretending that sticks they found were lightsabers, and they rolled in the grass, laughing. All gone now, lost in an instant. Then she fell, vanishing into the depths. 

 

Stunned by his own action, Kylo Ren fell to his knees. Following through on the act ought to have made him stronger, a part of him believed. Instead, he found himself weakened. 


	2. Another Alternate Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the sidelines, a sister watches as her father and brother confront each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another take on the "Torn Apart" scene from TFA because why not?

The service hatch finally parted to reveal a deserted corridor. An increasingly anxious Breha Solo breathed a sigh of relief. There was no sign of any stormtroopers wondering about. She, along her father and Chewbacca, rushed forward and inside. Chewie let out an agitated moan. 

 

"Yeah," Han Solo agreed, "no kidding."

 

A quick check of the vicinity indicated that no one, organic or droid, was waiting to ambush them. While grateful, the three knew that their surroundings were unlikely to remain peaceful for long. Hurriedly, they divided the duffel bag's explosive contents. 

 

"Let's plant 'em at every other support column we can find." Han suggested. 

 

Chewie responded with a series of emphatic moans. 

 

"Chewie's right, Dad." She indicated the nearest of the building's massive support structures. "We don't have the kind of munitions necessary to bring down more than one."

 

"I only hope we brought enough to do that much." Han gestured. "We'll put everything we've on that one column. Chewie, you take the top. I'll go below. Breha, you cover the stairs. We'll meet back here when we're done." 

 

Breha stayed in her position as her father and Chewie left to start planting the explosives. For a brief moment, she saw the two old friends look at each other, as if it would be for the last time. It was a somber thought. 

 

"Go! Before things get messy!" Her father shouted at Chewie who complied, this time without looking back. 

 

Her father still watched the old Wookiee then his gaze turned to her before going about his task. She sighed and forced herself to think positively. 

* * *

 

Breha waited patiently near the stairwell when she heard the marching footsteps of stormtroopers. She looked down from the railing, blaster at the ready, when she saw the squad of stormtroopers being led by Kylo Ren. _Ben,_ she thought as she slowly lowered her blaster pistol, _he's here._  

 

"They're here. Find them. Up there." Kylo commanded through his mask. The stormtroopers dispersed and began searching for them - the intruders. 

 

Breha readied herself for any stormtrooper that would come up the stairwell. She thought about trying to signal her father or Chewie that they were going to be caught. Using her comlink would give away their position because how noisy it can be if the receiver doesn't answer it right away. She could go the stairs to warn Chewie then cover her father with blaster fire if she couldn't reach him in time. However, her footsteps could possibly echoing down the stairwell, no matter how hard she tried to remain silent. 

 

" **BEN!** "

 

Her father's voice echoed throughout the complex, reverberating above and below. She glanced down from her position and saw her father entering the walkway where her brother was. 

 

"Han Solo." Ben - no, Kylo - said, staring across at their father. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

 

"Take off that mask." Her father's tone was mixed with command and empathy. "You don't need it. Not here. Not with me."

 

"What do you think you'll see if I do take it off?"

 

Her father moved forward slightly. "The face of my son."

 

"Your son is _**gone**_. He was weak and foolish, like his father, so I destroyed him." Kylo's reply was replete with anger and pity. "But such a small, insignificant request is easily granted." 

 

From a distance, Breha watched as Kylo slowly removed the mask. However, she couldn't see what he looked now as opposed to when they were younger. Heavy footsteps above drew Breha away from the confrontation to Chewie, a level above her, watching the scene unfold. Then, another sound even further above Chewie made her see that Finn and Rey were now standing on a balcony and they too were witnessing what was happening between her father and brother. 

 

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe," her father stated. He wasn't pleading - just telling the truth. "But it's not true. My son is still alive. I'm looking at him right now."

 

" **No!** " Kylo viciously exclaimed before lowering his voice as he continued. "The Supreme Leader is wise. He knows me for who I am, and who I can become. He knows you for what _you_ really are, Han Solo. Not a general, not a hero. Just a small-time thief and smuggler."

 

"Well, he's got that part right." Her father said, a bit of smugness in his voice. 

 

Stepping out onto the walkway, her father moved toward her brother. There was no hesitation in his stride or in his voice. "Snoke's using you for your power, manipulating your abilities. When he's gotten everything he wants out of you, he'll crush you. You know it's true." 

 

"It's too late," Kylo hesitated. 

 

"No, its not." Halfway across the walkway now, her father continued to move forward. "Never too late for the truth. Leave here with me. Come home. Your mother misses you."

 

"I'm being torn apart. I want - I want to be free of this _pain_."   


Tears began to well up in Breha's eyes. She knew a decision had to be made, and it was up to her brother to make it. 

 

Her father took another step forward then stopped. 

 

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Ben moved out onto the walkway toward his father. "Will you help me?"

 

"Yes," his father told him. "Anything."

 

Halting an arm's length from his father, Ben unclipped his lightsaber, looked down at it for a moment, and then extended it toward his father. For an instant that seemed to extend into forever, nothing happened. Then, as the light from the outside was fully blocked by the flow of descending, accumulating dark energy, Kylo ignited the lightsaber - and the fiery red blade lanced outward and pierced Han Solo's chest from front to back. 

 

"Thank you," Kylo murmured, and truly, the darkness above was mimicked by the darkness in his voice. 

 

_**"NO!"** _Breha screamed. She watched as her father fell off the walkway and vanished into the depths below. Kylo fell to his knees. 

 

The roar of enraged Wookiee from above echoed throughout the building and she watched as a shot from Chewie's bowcaster slammed into Kylo's side, knocking him backwards on the walkway. A firefight broke out between the stormtroopers and Chewie. Then, the explosive charges detonated. They rocked the stairwell as she tried to steady herself. She leaped off the stairwell and killed a few stormtroopers before looking back onto the walkway. Kylo struggled to stand, but when he got to his feet, his gaze met hers. Through the Force, there was a shock of recognition in Kylo and it gave him the strength to regain his footing. Rising to his full height, he started back along the still-standing walkway, moving with determination, heading towards her. 

 

A growl behind her told Breha that Chewie was waiting for her, telling her to hurry. She turned and ran towards the exit. 


End file.
